Undertale Genocide Route HISHE
by Godlegend
Summary: This story is inspired by HISHE and it will be covering what should have happened in the Genocide Route. Warning: This suck really, really bad. For the sake of your mental health please do not watch it.


**Undertale: How Genocide Route should have ended.**

 **Judgement Hall**

Frisk/Chara walks down the hallway, without even the slightest care in the world even as they left behind dusts in every wake.

"heya."

The words startled them, as they saw the form of the stupid, fat comedian skeleton down the hallway.

"so, you have been busy huh?"

They gripped the knife in anticipation, ready to lash out at any moment. It wasn't because of fear of fighting Sans, no. Why would they be afraid? They are effectively immortal. Nothing could truly kill them.

Besides, it was Sans they are talking about here, what could that skeleton even whipped out to even hurt them? He probably came here because he wanted to "defeat" them in some sort of petty revenge for that stupid brother of his anyway.

"So what?"

"…you know. originally i was going to make a really cool speech and then fight you to the dead but not really because you can reset and such. but then it came to me, why don't i use the six human's souls to fight you? it will be a guarantee win and not like the king is gonna object to me fighting a murderous human."

"soooo…"

The back grounds darken, and creepy music play as Sans's form slowly reveal itself as a horrifying figure like that of Flowey, except the vines was replaced by hot dog and ketchup bottles.

"welp, see ya."

Only one word came to them as Sans's form open its mouth.

"WHAT THE FU-!"

*BOOM*

 **FFW**

"READY? IT'S SHOWTIME!"

The stage light blared, showering everything in a blinding white light. By the time the human regained their vision, the smoke disappeared to reveal:

"METTATON NEO!"

"Any last word darling?"

The human didn't say anything and just slashed the handsome robot instead.

Mettaton NEO staggered, holding his chest and-

 _ **0 damage.**_

-Gave the human a deadpan look.

"Really? A ballet shoe? You going up a machine of destruction, made personally to kill you and you bring a _ballet shoe_ with you? What, were you expecting me to fall down in one hit or something?"

The human looked around and gave him a shrug.

Mettaton looked back at them with a disbelief look on his face, before facepalming himself.

"You know what, let just get this over with."

Then he blew them up with his gigantic "laser canon". (A/N: If you know what I mean.)

 **FFW**

"I,PAPYRUS WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

Papyrus felt proud of himself! All it took was a few words and the human had already ceases their murderous ways and come to give him a hug! He knew he should have done it sooner, but it have to be the right time, you know?

Papyrus was still thinking to himself when the human suddenly lunged forward and-!

-Promptly face planted onto the icy ground.

"heya pap."

Sans's voice alerted Papyrus (Of course, he is only alerted. The great Papyrus don't get startled!) about the fact that he had appear out of nowhere.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"i'm here to borrow the human for a bit, that's okay for you bro?"

"WHAT? BUT SANS, I WAS-!"

"thank bro, see ya!"

Sans snatched up the human and disappeared with them.

 **(Papyrus's bridge)**

Sans reappeared with the human, before dropping them off the ground.

"What the hell is this?" The human shouted in anger.

"what? i'm just protecting my bro. seriously, did you think i was just gonna let you kill him? i'm lazy, but not that lazy." Sans's eye glow a azure blue in the dark, causing his each words to be more menacing.

"see ya!"

His hand made a throwing motion before sending the human flying off the bridge, and to the spikes bellow.

The human shouted out in rage and agony as they fell down to the spikes.

"I HATTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU!"

*Skrecchhhhhh*

 **FFW**

The human was walking down the road as dusts fell of them, looking for more monsters to kill. They felt the screen go black and pulled out their knife-

*BOOM*

And got smashed by the entire team of Royal Guards.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Dogaressa exclaimed cheerfully.

"Man, that was quick." Dogamy said.

"Yeah, good thing that we alerted everyone and jumped this thing. I can _feel_ the dusts falling off of it like waves. Who know what could have happened if we engaged it one by one. It would have probably kills all of us or something." Doggo admitted.

"Yip yip!" Greater dog and lesser dog said "A/N: barked?"

"You said it buddy."

 _FFW_

But this is how it really should have ended.

Undyne's undying form stood menacingly before the human before turning their soul green.

"Prepare to DIE!"

The human's struggle to move and defense itself from the multiple spears coming it's way, only to be skewered several times over.

They tried to move, only to realize that with their soul green, they couldn't move from their spot. They only managed to cried out of another split second before being skewered by the spears.

Undyne's stared at the mangled of a body before scratching at the back of her head.

"Huh, well that was easy."

 **The End**

Chara: "Now, you have reached the end. There is nothing left for us here. Let us move on to the next."

Review Do not

.

.

.

.

Do not

"Hmm? You seemed to have misunderstood." Her eyes shot open and replacing her pupils was a. oozing dark void.

"S̴̷͈̝̬̀ị̖͈̠̺͎̫͢n̡̬͉̪̝͟c̡͈̱̯̻̲̫̤̘e̢͇̜̻ ̵̸̣̯͉w̴̛̗̮̮̝̳h̥̳̮̠̪͙͇͚̀̕͞e̪͓͜n̴̷͓͙̟͚̣͔̫ ̥w҉̦͉̠̥͘͜e̵͎͎̦̜͔̮̠̭̞͠͠ŕ̶̖͇͈̤̝̙ȩ̨̮̻̺̝̰ ̴̳̣́ͅy̸̵̛̜̬̟̯ọ̞̕u̳̞̫̼̜̥͡ ͚̗̟͓̘͟ͅ.̸̛̙̳̯̖̙̜͓̥̀̀ͅ.̸̷̸͕͉̝̞̩̩̱̬̠̙̳͕͓͟͠.̧̡̪̮̦̖̹͡͝͠.̷̴͓͇̲͚̠̰̺̜̪̗͚͠ͅͅ.̴̧̯͔̰̖͔̟̜̤͔͕̟̮͍̥̥̺̻̀͢.̷͔̲͉̦̪͚̱͈̕͢ͅ.҉̤̻͎̦̻̳̠͉̜̘͘.̸̡̧̢͓̱͔͕̺̩̘̺̜͉̲͇̗̕.̸̡̧̼͔̭̤͓͖̞̜͎̪̼͇̫̖.̧̝̩̰̞̹̱̘̪̝̹̤͜ͅ.̶̶̶̵͙̱̠̳͔̗̘͙̟͉̳̻͚ͅͅͅ


End file.
